


Of a portal and a bad memory

by SlytherclawPrincess



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Thor (Marvel), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawPrincess/pseuds/SlytherclawPrincess
Summary: This is based off of the seen where Loki was in the portal thing cause of Strange. Honestly there is basically a lot of emotions and a little dialogue





	Of a portal and a bad memory

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote while depressed and sleep deprived

It all happened so quick that Loki could barely process it. One minute he was fine, standing with Thor. The next he was falling into nothing. For 30 minutes. If it were anyone else, after a while it would not bother you as much. Even if it were Loki. But that was  _ Before. _ Before Loki fell. Before Midgard. Before Loki lost himself to the Void. 

 

_ Not again. Please not again. I just got him back. Please. PLEASE.  _

 

Loki didn’t realize his cries were being said out loud. He didn’t notice the horrified look Strange had as he heard the pleas. He never saw the confused face of Thor. 

 

_ I don’t want to lose him, or my mind, again. Not when they have only returned.  _

 

Strange stopped it. Loki had yet to realize he was no longer falling. He was still crying and breathing heavily. 

 

“Loki, open your eyes. It is okay, it was but a delusion.” Thor said lightly, as not to startle Loki. 

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open, terrified at the prospect of being back in  _ His  _ clutches. Green irises look around the room, alarmed, until they settle on the sorcerer in the corner with a dark look on his face. Almost,  _ remorseful.  _

 

“I-I didn’t know it was going to be that way,” Strange says quietly, “I apologize.”

 

Loki tries to brush it off. He turns to Thor.

 

“Did you get what you needed?” Even Loki can hear the plea in his own voice to leave. Thor, bless his soul, relented and said his goodbyes to the sorcerer. 

 

Thor has no idea what was in the Void that hurt his brother, but he will destroy whatever it was. Even if he dies trying.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was it. Idk where this came from but thought I would share it. Tell me what you think, I have never done this before.


End file.
